utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Gero
Gero (げろ), biệt danh là Gerorin là một utaite được biết đến nhờ giọng ca ầm ĩ và "đầy nhiệt huyết" trong những bản hát lại của anh. Tuy nhiên anh cũng hát nhiều bài một cách nghiêm túc, điển hình là "Just Be Friends". Gero có một chất giọng trầm và hơi khàn, anh có thể hát được những nốt cao nhờ phong cách la hét vô cùng đặc biệt của mình. Anh hát bằng nhiều cảm xúc, điều đó giúp anh trở nên nổi bật giữa những ca sĩ khác trên Nico Nico Douga. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc G.W. Nicolai # Thành viên thuộc Smiley*2 # Ikemen Voice Paradise 1 (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 6, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 19 tháng 9, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 9, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 6, 2013) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Love is War) (2009.02.15) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) (2009.04.18) # "Otoko Inochi Ika no Uta" feat. Gero và Faneru (2009.05.07) # "Double Lariat" (Parody) feat. Gero và Faneru (2009.05.18) # "Koiro Byoutou" (Love-colored Ward) (2009.06.27) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) (Parody) feat. Gero và Faneru (2009.07.20) # "magnet" (Parody) feat. Gero, Faneru và ASK (2009.10.07) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Gero, amu, ASK, ENE, QP, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy và Mei (2009.10.15) # "Jibaku" feat. Gero và Sekihan (2009.12.11) # "Just Be Friends" -Phiên bản piano.- (2010.01.08) # "Shota Shota Night Fever" feat. Gero và roro (2010.01.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.06.25) # "Scissorhands" (2011.07.10) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2011.08.06) # "Rinne" (Loop) (2011.10.01) # "Nade Nade" (There, there) (2010.10.04) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -remix- feat. Gero và Lon (2011.02.22) # "Mozaik Role" -Band ver.- (2011.03.10) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Kutabare PTA" (2011.07.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.05) # "Matryoshka" -Band ver.- (2012.01.23) # "Black Hole Artist" feat. Gero và Vin (2012.02.08) # "Another" (2012.04.13) # "HALO" (2012.04.20) # "Love Letter from Venezuela" (2012.07.05) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.07.12) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.07.31) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -Jazz Waltz ver.- (2012.10.15) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2012.10.20) # "Regret Message" -Ballad ver.- (2012.11.06) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.07) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.12.24) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Gero, Ryo-kun, halyosy, Rib, Dasoku và Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite" (2013.01.23) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2013.02.08) # "Dare ka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu" (I Died From Someone's Song) (2013.02.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (2013.03.23) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.04.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero, và Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano. ver- (2013.05.30) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2013.07.10) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2013.10.25) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (2014.03.03) # "soundless voice" -Piano ver.- (2014.04.06) # "Blessing" feat. Dasoku, Akatin, ＿＿, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., và Kaeru* (2014.04.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Haiboku no Shounen" -Piano ver.- (2014.06.29) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.02) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "COME AS ONE", "Gakuen Tokukyuu Hotokenser", "an arrow", "ON THE ROAD", "in the mood" - Phát hành vào 1 tháng 7, 2011 ** Bài hát mở đầu và nhạc cho otome game Gakuen Tokukyuu Hotokenser * "V V Ikuze! Pokemon Battrio V" - Phát hành vào tháng 7, 2011 ** Bài hát mở đầu của Pokemon Battrio V * "Kankaku Senshi Gokan Five" - Phát hành vào 9 tháng 3, 2012 ** Nhạc nền cho phim Ayers Rock * "Nopperudia Clinoppe" với Dasoku - Phát hành vào 12 tháng 6, 2012 ** Nhạc nền của anime Odoriko Clinoppe * "BELOVED×SURVIVAL" - Phát hành vào 2 tháng 7, 2013 ** Bài hát mở đầu của anime Brothers Conflict Danh sách đĩa hát Để biết thêm chi tiết về album của G.W. Nicolai, mời xem tại đây. Để biết thêm chi tiết về album của Smiley*2, mời xem tại đây. |track1composer = NashimotoP |track1arranger = NashimotoP |track2title = from Y to Y |track2lyricist = |track2composer = JimmyThumbP |track2arranger = JimmyThumbP}} |track3composer = T-POCKET |track3arranger = T-POCKET |track4title = Shayou |track4lyricist = |track4composer = UtsuP |track4arranger = UtsuP |track5title = Mokyu Mokyu |track5lyricist = Shounen Takkyuu |track5composer = Shounen Takkyuu |track5arranger = Shounen Takkyuu |track6title = Ai |track6lyricist = minato |track6composer = minato |track6arranger = FAITH-T |track7title = Monochrome |track7lyricist = Suzuki Yoshihiro |track7composer = Suzuki Yoshihiro |track7arranger = Suzuki Yoshihiro |track8title = Teokure no Love Song |track8lyricist = |track8composer = NioP |track8arranger = NioP |track9title = Raku ni Naremasuka |track9lyricist = yonji |track9composer = Futamura Gaku |track9arranger = Futamura Gaku |track10title = Mokyu Mokyu 2 |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Heta Love |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Rerulili |track11arranger = Rerulili |track12title = Nagoya no Debu |track12lyricist = |track12composer = NashimotoP |track12arranger = NashimotoP |track13title = OIRAN UTOPIA |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = Nem |track14title = Mokyu Mokyu 3 |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = BRAVE |track15lyricist = Death Ohagi |track15composer = Death Ohagi |track15arranger = Death Ohagi |track16title = Love-Letter |track16lyricist = |track16composer = papiyon |track16arranger = papiyon |track17title = Sora no Aosa to Omoiagari |track17lyricist = |track17composer = FullkawaP |track17arranger = FullkawaP |track18title = Ending |track18lyricist = |track18composer = |track18arranger = }} |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Zaregoto Speaker |track4lyricist = Nekobolo |track4composer = Nekobolo |track4arranger = Nekobolo}} |track2composer = HoneyWorks |track2arranger = HoneyWorks |track3title = Jibunteki Saikyouron |track3info = (Your Strongest Theory) |track3lyricist = Nakanishi Kousuke |track3composer = Nakanishi Kousuke |track3arranger = Nakanishi Kousuke |track4title = Unchain Gazer |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Last Note. |track4arranger = Last Note. |track5title = Mob |track5info = (Gero, Dai Kyousaku) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtsuP |track5arranger = Dai Kyousaku |track6title = Udon |track6lyricist = Zen Yamada Kenichi |track6composer = Zen Yamada Kenichi |track6arranger = Zen Yamada Kenichi |track7title = BELOVED×SURVIVAL |track7lyricist = Mutsumi Sumiyo |track7composer = |track7arranger = HoneyWorks |track8title = Garasu no Shoujo |track8info = (Girl of Glass) |track8lyricist = scop |track8composer = scop |track8arranger = scop |track9title = Ivory |track9lyricist = |track9composer = buzzG |track9arranger = buzzG |track10title = Vanishing Code |track10lyricist = |track10composer = DevilishP |track10arranger = DevilishP |track11title = Children Record |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Jin |track11arranger = |track12title = Kokorokaron |track12info = (Theory of the mind) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = 40mP |track12arranger = 40mP |track13title = Arigatou |track13info = (Thank You) |track13lyricist = Gero |track13composer = Kikuta Daisuke (Elements Garden) |track13arranger = Kikuta Daisuke (Elements Garden) |track14info = (Bonus track) |track15title = E? Aa, Sou. |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = papiyon |track15arranger = |track16title = Yi Er Fanclub |track16info - (1, 2 Fanclub) (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = |track17title = S•K•Y |track17info = (Bonus track) |track17lyricist = |track17composer = LiveP |track17arranger = |track18title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track18info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = |track18composer = Rerulili |track18arranger = |track19title = soundless voice |track19info = -Piano ver.- (Bonus track) |track19lyricist = |track19composer = HitoshizukuP |track19arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Gero 1.jpg|Gero trên trang web chính thức Gero 2.jpg Gero 3.jpg|Gero trong Smiley*2 Gero 4.png|Từ trái sang phải: Hình minh họa Gero lúc đang hát 'bình thường' và hò hét trong bản song ca Double Lariat với Faneru Gero 5.jpg|Gero trên blog Gero 6.jpg|Gero trong ca khúc Fire◎Flower cùng với ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Hanatan, Kogeinu và Faneru Minh họa bởi Kyi (キィ) Thông tin thêm * Chiều cao của anh là 169cm. * Anh là fan của Miyazaki Aoi, được nhắc đến trong bản hát lại "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" * Video game yêu thích của anh là Final Fantasy 10. * Anh thuộc nhóm máu A. * Quê anh ở quận Hyogo. * Anh có 2 anh trai và 1 đứa em. * Khi còn học trung học anh đã lập một ban nhạc. * Anh bị dị ứng với tôm. * Anh không hút thuốc và cũng không quan tâm đến người hút thuốc quanh mình. * Một trong những ban nhạc yêu thích của anh là Metallica, nhất là người chơi guitar, James Hetfield. * Anh đã mua một cây guitar y hệt chiếc của James Hetfield, hiệu Gibson Explorer, nhưng anh không biết chơi. Anh mua vì thấy nó tuyệt. * Anh rất thích cơm chiên, chuyện này xuất hiện trong nhiều cover, ví dụ như trong bản "magnet". * Anh hét nhiều nhưng thực chất cổ họng anh rất yếu. Nó luôn bị khàn khoảng sau một giờ đồng hồ ca hát. Vì vậy anh phải dùng máy tạo độ ẩm để chăm sóc cổ họng của mình. * Anh không có vật nuôi nào nhưng nếu anh muốn nuôi một chú mèo. * Đất nước đầu tiên anh ghé thăm là Đài Loan. Anh muốn đi du lịch châu Âu vào một ngày nào đó, đặc biệt là Đức, để thưởng thức xúc xích và bia (Oktoberfest). * Anh từng nói anh muốn kết hôn khi bước sang tuổi 30. Liên kết ngoài * Trang web chính thức * Blog * Twitter * Plurk Ngoài lề # Blog của Gero: Ngày tháng năm sinh # Hỏi và trả lời từ các utaite # Utattemitarabu: Gero Trivia Part 1 # Utattemitarabu: Gero Trivia Part 2 Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Smiley*2 Thể_loại:G.W. Nicolai